


【虫贱】🖤

by Szeretllek



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:37:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szeretllek/pseuds/Szeretllek
Summary: 斜线有差，前篇在LOFTER算angry sex，有一点轻微的强迫和暴力情节it's ok it's not gay in a three-way …（x）





	【虫贱】🖤

这个黑乎乎的蜘蛛侠上头的时候比死侍想象中可怕多了。他本以为他要揍他，他可不怕这个，装腔作势地喊了两嗓子。但毒液好像只是想探究他奇特的身体。黑色的物质裹住了他，在皮肤上一寸一寸谨慎地揉捏过去。

有好多顺着制服上撕破的口子钻进去，贴着他的身体怪异又黏糊糊地滑动，隔着衣服看得出那下面那些不痛不痒的揉捏。韦德恼火地踢腾。他像只好奇的小鸡一样左顾右盼，看到那玩意的时候惊叫了一声。

 

“这是你的过度补偿心理还是怎么的？”他白着一张脸瞅着那根东西，“小蜘蛛，那儿有个摄像头。美国精神可能正在看着你呢。快把那东西收起来!”

他一点也不专心。

共生体帮着彼得抽出一条覆上了他面罩眼睛的位置，好极了，一个带着浓浓的变态感的眼罩。现在韦德什么都看不到了，他必须全新全意投入到这场古怪的接触里。感受我，感受我们……毒液就像在他的脑子里发号施令。它什么时候又钻进韦德脑子里的?与此同时它还字面意义上地钻进了他的身体里。

 

韦德在共生体开始在体内黏糊糊搅动的时候颤得像一片风中的叶子。他看上去好像没经历过这个，彼得承认自己对此有点惊讶。他可以通过毒液贯通的感知感觉到对方的那种抗拒和紧张。但是这种抗拒毫无帮助，因为毒液总能做到更多，它们在他身体里好奇地戳戳弄弄，最大限度地开发连他自己都不知道的地方。

 

他好干净。

外星生物惊奇又满意地评价。

“那是因为我刚刚出了个任务回来，起码三天没有任何东西进肚子了。”韦德解释，“回来见到你才让我如此容光焕发，蛛网头。放可怜的dp走吧，我好累，接下来我可能真的做不来这个……操操操这是什么!!”

毒液按住他踢打的四肢继续把粘稠物灌进去，就像灌一块芝士心的蛋饼一样又急又猛，不少还从边上漏了出来，淅淅沥沥洒了一地。营养，它们好心地把这刚刚学到的补充精力的方式用在韦德身上。韦德破口大骂，但它们不管不顾继续注入，直到他实在受不了那种酸胀，牙齿打颤哀鸣着讨饶起来。

 

彼得阻止不了，毒液的本意是好的，他们都知道肠道吸收比从口摄入要高效得多。

毒液最后把输入的触手从他身体里抽离时，那儿还发出了小小的“啵”的一声，那个穴口暴露在空气里的时候微微地缩了一下，边缘泛着涂抹的水光。

韦德肌肉分明的肚子都被那些东西撑得微微隆起，太多了，失去了堵塞那些液体小股小股地从腿间喷出来，但是因为臀部抬高的姿势大部分还沉沉地压在他的体内，让他看起来像是怀孕了一样。分娩，繁衍后代，多汁又强壮的适合受孕的母体。这幅倒错的光景导致的联想总是叫人兴奋。

 

“……我真的不会再来烦你了!”韦德哑着嗓子大声保证，他的腿在发抖，依然被压倒着上身跪伏在地上，现在不止眼睛被蒙着，双手也被一左一右地捆好了，手套里的手指因为紧张和难受神经质地一张一缩。“我没想过你这么变态。小蜘蛛，我们完了!”

 

明明是你先招惹我的!

怒气混着难堪，最后全浩浩荡荡搅和在一起，变成了彼得难以抗拒的性欲。书上说同性间的性行为不是越大越粗越好，比起单纯的深度，找到合适的角度才是能让另一半跟上节奏的关键……但管他呢，这位特殊的「另一半」肯定承受得来这个。

他们插进去的时候韦德从地上一跃而起还试图攻击他，但他失败了，蜘蛛侠早就注意到了这家伙一边嘴上服软一边偷偷地弄折自己的手指想脱身。他们什么都没做，仅仅是瞬间涨大的性器就让韦德弹起来一半又重重地砸在了地上。

 

死侍成了一只被结锁死的暴躁母狗。他在地上疯狂扭动，伴随情绪激烈的咒骂声，营养液被他的动作压得不停地从穴口流出来，彼得慷慨地让那根外星阴茎在他身体里张开了，那里面不停抽搐着，又湿又烫，很难想象这个一无是处的恶劣家伙身上居然还有这样天堂般的好地方。

毒液在韦德的身体里裹住他，同时伸出细细麻麻的小须抚触和剐蹭着高热的内壁。它们评价的声音同时在韦德和彼得脑子里回响:他很适合产卵。彼得对此做出的回应是更硬了，而韦德陷入了一种疯子特有的戏剧性的情绪崩溃。

“复仇者的条款上可没写这个!!”

条款。彼得想起来他最初听闻韦德加入时候的愤怒。一个脑子不清楚的神经质雇佣兵，一个毫无荣誉毫无责任毫无廉耻心，既不保护别人也不保护自己的死侍。队长说:他也是个孩子。于是一颗两百磅的巨型老鼠屎挤了进来，连同一箩筐无聊又低俗的黄色笑话。就像儿童向欢乐电影里被反社会变态剪进去几帧男人的下体，一切都乱套了，一切都变味了，他所崇拜的英雄，他温馨甜蜜的第二家庭，所有人都得跟在这个混蛋后面帮他擦屁股，被他害得吃一些不得不吃的屎。

 

这个嘴贱的红色白痴。他穿得像我一样，他和我一样碎碎念，他想取代我。

可我比他强大得多，现在他被压在这儿可怜兮兮地挨操就是证明……狮子打败狮子，强的雄性战胜了弱的雄性，按照自然法则那一方就只能服输，翻过来露出无害柔软的腹部，被征服，被爬跨，不然就被咬碎喉咙。

毒液那种动物般原始的思考模式煽动着他，让他在韦德的腰上粗暴地留下了无数被掐出来的指印和淤青。

 

可是心里还有个微弱的小小的声音在反驳他。不是的。他尊重你，他没有想取代你，他也没有那么坏。你愤怒是因为你在嫉妒而已。

他嫉妒韦德轻而易举地得到了复仇者承认。嫉妒他不被沉重的责任压垮，任性而恣肆妄为，嫉妒所有人容忍他，爱他，他所有错误都能得到修正的生活……可彼得帕克只有过一次错误，从此世上就有了蜘蛛侠。

 

毒液带动着彼得重重地捣进去。这几下毫不顾忌的抽插一定不好受，因为以这个尺寸来看，估计有几次他甚至顶到了韦德的结肠，那足够对方难受得叫出声音。他实在被操得太深了，手脚痉挛想要缩起来，又被毒液的触手强迫着展开身体。坦白说这可真够带劲的，就像在暴力撬开一块蚌，逼着它露出满是黏液的柔软腹肉。以地球记岁来说，毒液正好是个天真又残忍的小孩。

 

小孩……队长对愤怒的他摊开双手。对不起，彼得。他说，韦德就是个小孩－－我们不能丢下韦德。

 

那可真太舒服了。彼得的耳朵嗡鸣，他被韦德那儿吸得简直要出现了幻觉。他怎么没早点尝尝这家伙?幻境里金发的美国精神不赞同地对他摇摇头，哦，如果被队长知道他一定很失望。但你猜怎么着?他他妈的一点也不在乎。毒液领着他在这具身体上抛弃了那种如疽附骨的责任感，他不再受那个诅咒了。这是毒液奖励他的乐园，他从未感到如此自由。

不客气。它们一起对他嘶嘶地表示。

 

“你最好停下来，小朋友。这还算公共场合，我可要喊啦，我靠!”到了这个境地韦德还在垂死挣扎，“队长!我遇袭了，队长!!”他破罐子破摔，扯起嗓子乱叫起来。

黑色的组织在声音传出去前更快地集结成束捅进了韦德的喉咙，现在他上下都被入侵，进退两难。那里面和下面一样又热又黏，毒液喜欢得很。它们不管不顾地往深处钻弄，几乎到了胃里，这空前深刻的强迫深喉快把韦德掏吐了。

他在喊队长，彼得火冒三丈地想，他现在又不求助我了。

 

那个小小的声音还在说:你愤怒，是因为你嫉妒……

彼得突然感到困惑。他在嫉妒谁?嫉妒韦德污染了他的超级英雄家庭，还是……嫉妒超级英雄们把韦德从他身边带走了?

 

共生体们感受到了宿主反馈的不良情感。毒液帮他把所有感受美好刺激的感官都打开放大了，快感像洪流一样冲击着他，彼得是个机器人的话，现在或许已经因为信息流过载而冒烟了。

它们让韦德面向他，给他展露韦德每一次的颤抖，因为每一次插入猛然绷紧的腿根肌肉，甚至是被无可奈何地彻底操开的喉管和骨盆……它们把这些会让宿主欢喜的东西都呈现给彼得，单纯的外星共生体在试着取悦他。他们像两个掉进兔子洞的孩子，一起在韦德的身上探索游戏，精准地把握这具身体的每一处弱点。而韦德，不管他愿不愿意，都必须全盘接纳。

 

然而看起来他还挺乐在其中的。彼得想。

他在怒火和毒液的力量下每一下撞得自己都骨盆发酸，全然不照顾对方的感受，仿佛一个床事上的暴君。但韦德的阴茎还是微微硬着，没有彻底软下去。淫荡。他好像终于被干服了，毒液已经松开了他，他们提防着他，但韦德只是无力地躺着，被每次冲击顶得在覆满黑色物质的地上移动，一只手软绵绵搭在脸上。他的另外一只手抓着彼得的骼骨部位，好像一艘在颠簸里快被浪打散的船抓紧它的锚。

毒液从韦德的喉咙里撤出来，蜘蛛把他捂着脸的手扯开了。漆黑的超级英雄贴近了他，语带嘲讽。

“得偿所愿的感觉怎么样？”

韦德转过脸，他因为下面的一下猛捅干呕了一声:“他妈的滋味好极了。你要不要换一下?”

 

这是惩罚。这儿不该有「滋味好极了」。这儿更该有点血，有点疼痛，有点折断的骨头和横飞的内脏。

受到挑衅的毒液在他体内飞快地膨胀起来，它们想从内部折磨他撕裂他。即使彼得飞快地压下去了那种嗜血的情感，韦德还是出了血。他的闷哼声听起来和他战斗负伤的时候一模一样，彼得想经过今晚，以后战斗听到韦德的叫声自己估计很容易走神。

触手们抚摸着韦德撕裂后又缓缓愈合的边缘，毒液的迷恋和欣快感彻底感染了蜘蛛侠，平心而论，这具身体太完美了。美妙绝伦的回应，恰到好处的敏感，足够承受他们一切暴动的强壮和柔软，简直是天生的耐操。

 

“我觉得……我可能要吐了……。”韦德微弱地抱怨，“你还没好吗？”

“我可以这样做一天。”那条舌头卷过他耳后的汗水，舔进他耳道里，弄得韦德喉咙眼都痒了起来。“我不会累。”这是真话，他们乐此不疲。

“恐怕到此为止了，亲爱的。我尿急。”韦德捂着肚子。“坦白说，我本来就只是来上厕所的，只是顺路捏了你的屁股。”他侧过脸讨好地蹭了蹭毒液的舌头，“劳驾……?”

彼得明白他没撒谎，毒液早就读取了他。那每一下瑟缩每一次合腿的企图都是线索，死侍的一切在蜘蛛侠面前坦露无遗，他自己还不知道。他自然早知道韦德的膀胱满了，从一开始韦德硬起来就不是因为他享受，估计只是因为那个器官充盈后压迫到了神经。

但那又怎么样呢？

毒液蜘蛛收回了舌头，这个巨大的扭曲的怪物拽着死侍的双腿把他拉近自己，附身在韦德耳边用彼得的声音轻声说:

“你可以就在这儿尿出来。”

 

在毒液看来这没什么好难堪的。那不过是体液的一种，和汗水眼泪别无二致。而彼得也不希望韦德因为尿路感染缺席明天的复仇者集会。

他们一拍即合，二对一通过。而韦德因为太过震惊居然毫无反抗，只有眼睁睁看着毒液分出一条细细的黑线钻进自己下体里的份。等那一部分组织抵达了尿道底，开始隔着粘膜直接碾上膀胱后方的腺体时，第一声呻吟终于断断续续地溢出了韦德的喉咙。

……这有点太过分了!

从尿道刺激前列腺远比从后面来还要直接，猛烈而致命。其余的小触须在柱体里缓慢地进退，磨蹭着尿道内壁，刺痛又酥麻的异物感让韦德脊背拱起，他的身体开始失控，前面痒得淌水，同时那种尿意也变得越来越强烈。这是从所未有的猥亵刑罚，而他对这来自内部的侵犯完全无能为力。

 

纽约的好邻居。操他妈的。韦德想，这个小朋友真的需要心理辅导，他其实比他还疯得多。

 

他的身体并不怕疼痛，但对快感无计可施。韦德哆嗦着，无措地拿手去捏自己，但黑色的黏液拥上来阻止了他，它们把他打开，把这个不可思议的造物举起来，献给了彼得。他的礼物，他的乐园，假如这个孩子所有的不堪和不幸必须有一个东西与其相抵的话，它们选择了韦德作为祭坛。

他几乎要被毒液对折成两半，下身被提到空中，方便共生体和蜘蛛侠从上而下狠狠贯穿他，把那根吓人的外星阴茎砸进他身体里。这个姿势并不舒服，但舒不舒服一开始就不在他们的考虑范围里，这个体位带来的征服感最强，视觉上的羞辱感也无可比拟。

 

这个姿势确实糟透了。韦德在终于被操到崩溃尿了自己一身的时候想。最糟的是让他失禁的混蛋们身上几乎没沾到一点，这简直叫人泄气。

“放开我……”随着后方不停的动作，韦德得不到照顾的性器可怜巴巴地甩动着，腺液和前精混着滴在下方他自己的脸上。他咬紧了牙，看起来有点生气，他被他们玩得一塌糊涂。“我这下必须洗澡了。”

 

我们觉得你一点都不脏。

毒液在蜘蛛侠的肩膀上具现，探出了一个小头。它靠过去，可它没有嗅觉，只好伸出舌头轻轻扫过韦德的身体，一路滑过韦德的耳际，顺着接缝把面罩卷起，亲密地舔着旧日宿主遍布伤痕的脖颈和下巴。在韦德开口说:“别撒娇啦，宝贝……”的时候，毒液舔上了他的口腔内部。

一种莫名的干渴扼住了彼得的喉咙。感觉到他的不快，蠕动的黑色胶质飞快地退了回去，韦德愣愣地伸手去抓那些离开的小东西，而彼得抓住了他的手，扣紧了他的手指压回到地上。让我们先继续这个，他想。

无数的触手蠕动着把韦德还给了宿主，拥有共生体的情况下性爱简直变得轻而易举，彼得感受着每次在正确的位置磨蹭时，传达过来的韦德每一簇神经丛流窜的电流，那颗心脏以同样激烈的频率跳动着，韦德摸起来潮湿又滚烫，他们靠得这样近。

 

可他永远不可能占有韦德，就像无法占有沙漠和黑暗。他只能全心全意地投入到这场突如其来的强暴里，因为除此之外彼得一无所有，而且还在不停地失去。他永远磕磕绊绊地追赶着，韦德的疯狂和绝望漫无边际，只有这一刻至少他的高潮有迹可循。彼得或许该为此感谢毒液，可那种荒谬的嫉妒和无力感实在挥之不去。

他加快了速度，像溺水的人一样大口呼吸着，毫不留情地把韦德推上了巅峰，看着他在那种疼痛又猛烈的快感下终于彻底失守，被操成了一摊软乎乎的苹果泥。

 

这下一切都到此为止了。彼得从他身体里抽出去的时候想。高潮的余韵压在身体里还没过去，但他早就已经清醒了。

那些黏糊糊的、连婚礼筹划都不会用的恶心称呼，那些无聊玩笑和辣乎乎高热量的难吃卷饼，对我屁股毫无意义的过誉之词，让人头疼的巡逻活动和英雄教学，都到此为止了。全都结束了。烦人的讨厌鬼，搞砸一切的跟屁虫，麻烦精，我成为英雄以后最好的好朋友。

那种恍若无所不能的幻觉和亢奋已经散去，零点的钟敲响，魔法消失了。就像他人生里其他珍贵的事物一样，他现在什么都没有了。

彼得咬紧了牙齿，忍着鼻酸。他看着自己和韦德十指相扣的手倔强地想，我可一点都不后悔。

 

 

这时候，他感觉到韦德微微用力回捏了一下他的手。

“别那种表情，”他说，“被操透了的人可是我，混蛋。”

 

毒液无声无息地裹住了他们，像一个黑色的巨大的茧，这是一间寂寞的看不见风景的房屋。彼得的感情影响着共生体，它们从没感到过如此信任如此安全，又如此渺小脆弱，不堪一击，就像一个人类。它们从宿主的脸上退下去了，所以当韦德把手放到这孩子脸上时，那些眼泪毫无阻碍啪嗒啪嗒滴下来，而且越擦越多，在韦德溅满两人份精液的腹部下了一场突如其来的雨。

韦德喃喃:“噢，你长得和你的屌真不搭。”

他为什么就是不能闭嘴?

抱歉，抽动秽语症。韦德温柔地说，我很抱歉，我－－他对着彼得张开了手。

我很抱歉。

在这个短短的拥抱里，在蜘蛛侠把他的寄生虫问题还给他的时间里，在黑色的共生体争先恐后地涌向韦德，带着新的鲜活的绝望回到他的身体里的时候，他还在向彼得不停地道歉。对不起，抱歉，我很抱歉……就像在安抚一个吓坏了的小孩子。抱歉。他躺在地上面朝着天花板，手指缠在彼得的发间，紧紧抱着哭泣的彼得轻声重复着，就像他理解蜘蛛侠所有的委屈，就像韦德威尔逊替这个残忍的世界为彼得帕克所有的痛苦道歉。

 

彼得过了好久才止住抽泣。他抽噎着慢慢从韦德身上直起身，共生体安安静静。它们能意识到仿佛目睹了人类族群最亲密的一刻，其亲密程度远胜性爱。

韦德看起来很困，他依然躺在地上，制服上都是乱七八糟的体液，看得出他确实被折腾得够呛。他揉着眼睛，另一只手还拉着彼得，那让彼得心里的感觉很奇怪，又酸又满。

这样的气氛下他们是不是该说点什么。他张开嘴，过了半响，“……为什么椰子是哺乳动物?”

因为它们毛烘烘的。韦德无精打采地说，而且产奶。

 

彼得没忍住笑了。事实上直到他把韦德拽进浴室一起洗干净，再拖着他躺倒在软乎乎的床上的时候，那个笑容也没能从他脸上跑下去。

韦德任着他摆弄，他困得几乎睁不开眼了，毒液从他脖子旁边溜出一个小小的头，安顺地趴在枕头上打盹。他们身上都带着沐浴露的水汽和味道。他可能看上去太开心了，使得韦德困惑地对他小声嘟囔:

“小蜘蛛，我有时候真搞不明白你。”

 

彼得往他旁边凑近，像一只靠向热源的流浪猫一样缩成一团贴紧了韦德，他没有回答。被窝里暖烘烘的，就像一个大大的拥抱。一个能消解他们铺天盖地的孤独的铺天盖地的拥抱。

彼得合上眼前想:这话明明应该我来说才对。

 

好在未来还有很多很多的时间让他们去搞明白。此刻在这个拥抱里，他们很快都睡着了。他们浅浅地呼吸着，紧紧靠在一起度过了这个夜晚，就像接下来他们在一起的无数个夜晚那样度过。

 

 

 


End file.
